Certain types of pedicure chairs have a pipe system to introduce water into, and remove water from, the chair's basin. The water is circulated by a conventional motor-driven, shaft mounted, impeller. There is frequently water leakage around the shaft requiring maintenance. Also, the pipe system is subject to accumulation of dirt, mold and bacteria and is very difficult to clean and sterilize after use by customers. If not properly sanitized, there is the possibility of health concerns, safety and anxiety of customers.
A water circulation unit having a stator which creates a rotating magnetic field and is separated from the water by a magnetically permeable wall and a rotor on the opposite side of the wall is known in the art for circulating water. This unit is part of a hot water distribution system which circulates cooled down hot water away from a spigot and brings in hot water such that hot water is always immediately available at the spigot. However, once the hot water is introduced to the basin, this system lacks a temperature control or heating element to maintain the water temperature at a desired range.